Back To Hogwarts: A Next Gen Fic
by ilovemyniece
Summary: A fic about the next generation of weasleys and of course potters. it is rose's first year at hogwarts, where she will find love friendship and magic. best summary i could come up with give it a shot if it sucks don't read it.


Alright, people, this is a new story I was promising myself I would do for a while now. It has nothing to do with my other hp story. Summary: basically Rose's first year, who her friends are and her enemies, even some frenemies get thrown in there. I actually researched this before starting, so it is as canon as I can come. Of course, it won't be like a lot of other people's, theirs will probably be cooler, so prepare for that. Also I am American so some of the phrases British people use I may not get right, if so let me know. Also please let me know if you like it, even if it's just 'cool' or something.

Warnings: my writing tends to stray off track, usually when describing something, trying to make it to where if you don't know you can picture it, but I always come back on track.

Pairings: Eventual Rose/Scorpius and Victoire/Teddy but not yet, so don't hold your breath, I will tell you when. Without further ado, here's the prologue.

**Prologue: On To Hogwarts!**

"'Don't get too friendly with him', hah! As if I'd want to." Rose Weasley said to no one in particular.

"Everybody knows if you get involved with a Malfoy, in any way, trouble is sure to find you." Dominique said, her words being affirmed by a single, mutual nod from her cousins/best friends Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Potter, and Alice Longbottom (although not technically family, Alice had grown up with them and been happily excepted into their group). After getting affirmation about the Malfoys, Dominique flicked her long, blonde hair behind her shoulder and continued reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"Hey, girls, Al." The five occupants looked up to see a red headed, freckled boy standing in the doorway."Hey, James." They echoed. On either side of James was a girl, both the same age as he. The blonde fair skinned girl on his right was Dominique's older sister, Victoire. The dark skinned, dark haired girl was Roxanne, one of their cousins. All three were returning to Hogwarts for their second year of schooling.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked his older brother.

"Just doing a head count to make certain everyone's here. Mum told me." James responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's my brother?" Alice asked, tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear. Though she had inherited her red hair from her mother, it was not as fiery as the Weasleys'.

"He's with Teddy, making sure Malfoy is settled." Roxanne said, leaving to find a compartment.

"Why does he even care?" Rose asked, crossing her arms, and slouching back in her seat.

"They are cousins, you know." Victoire said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, Rosie, no quit being so grumpy." Molly said over her copy of "Hogwarts: A History". When Rose rolled her eyes, Molly rolled her eyes back and smiled slightly, though none of the others could see, because she had stuck her nose back in her book. Molly, somehow, had managed to get a recessive gene for red hair and instead had gotten brown hair. She was not so lucky with her eyes; she had the Weasley Baby Blues, along with Rose, James, Victoire, and their adopted family member Teddy Lupin (when he chose). Albus had his father's deep green eyes and unruly 'dark as a blackboard hair. In traditional Potter style, Albus had round framed glasses due to his bad eyesight. Molly had also inherited bad eyesight from her father, though she wore slightly-larger-than-what-was-considered-cool-metal-rimmed-gold-plated-glasses, unlike her father's horn-rimmed-black-plastic-they're-cool-because-I-can-give-you-detention-if-you-think-they-aren't-glasses.

"Anyway, if you lot are settled, we're going to go now." James said, and without an answer he left in search of Roxanne, with Victoire right behind him.

"Alice?" Rose said. When she looked at Rose over her Charms book, Rose asked, "Which House do you think you'll be in? We're all going to Gryffindore, but you could go to Hufflepuff."

"What makes you so certain you'll be in Gryffindore?" Alice avoided Rose's question, which did not go unnoticed by the clever red head.

"Well, all of the Weasleys on my father's side have been in Gryffindore, and my mum is the only witch in her family-ever-and she was a Gryffindore. I think my odds are pretty good. As for you, your father's line has all been in Gryffindore, and your mum was a Gryffindore from a Hufflepuff line. Now answer my question and stop avoiding it." Rose said, leaning forward as if being whispered a great secret.

"What's so wrong with being a Hufflepuff anyway?" she said, getting defensive.

"Nothing." Rose sat back looking quite pleased and satisfied with herself.

"Anything off the trolley?" the five unsorted children got up to buy some food to calm their rumbling stomachs until the feast that awaited them at Hogwarts.

As they were nearing the last half hour of their journey, Albus left to find another compartment to change into his school robes in order to give the girls some privacy. As he was leaving, he opened his last Chocolate Frog, only to exclaim glumly "Why do I always get Dad!"

END

Ok so that was the prologue. Shorter than I thought it would be. I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer I promise. Anyway tell me what you think, at least one word like 'cool' or 'lame'. Thanks.

And if you are gonna bash or flame my story please PM me don't leave it in a review and I will try to message you back as quickly as I can just please don't put it in a review. If you have any complaints or find mistakes with my writing let me know I can take constructive criticism like an adult, so please give it like an adult. Thanks!


End file.
